Drixium
Hello! Riolutolucario here! (Also known as Alys, Tia, and/or Tea) and today I'm sharing with you a race I am creating named a Drixium! Origins Drixiums are creatures created with the blood of a bat and imprisoned within a crystal. If the words are said correctly, they will be summoned by their master, the one holding their crystal. Whoever sets them free from their imprisonment within their gem, Drixiums will forever be loyal to, but once their master/mistress are dead or no longer want them, they are re-imprisoned within their crystal. History Once, the world was populated with rebellious Drixiums running around and causing mischief, until one day, when a Necromancer by the name of Grekhar Bloodworth came up with an idea. He gathered many crystals, using his magic to create them, and sent all of them necklaces with parts of the crystal in them. Due to their natural curiosity, the Drixium put them on, imprisoning each of them within a crystal, and Bloodworth scattered each crystal around the world of Elysium. As time went on the Drixium became wise and regretted how they used to be. They decided to change their ways, and decided that if they were ever released from their imprisonment. they would follow the orders of the one who released them, serving as their servant. Enscribed on Grekhar Bloodworth's tomb, words are carved with a knife of the same crystal, belonging to dead Drixiums. The words on the tomb are as follow: With which these crystals be found, The likes of which may be hard, Scattered and vague, Those whom seek loyalty, And those whom seek a helping hand, Can find these crystals deep where they care for most, Or within special tombs to which go with their kind Within a shrine, they call for help Will you help, or leave them for many years more?.. The rest is all faded since it has been many years since the death of the necromancer. However, it is clear that there was much more written on the tomb long ago... Nowadays, some Drixiums are left their master to do whatever they please, but do not get them to enter the gem again, they just let them wander, now and then, a wandering Drixium, (A Drixium who is not within their gem or have a master/mistress) will drop their Drixium Stone, if a person picks up the stone and summons them, the Drixium will then become that person's butler/maid instead. Basic Information Drixiums can transform into a bat and their eyes are all the same, with a dark blue left eye and a black right eye. When their black eye glows, they transform into their human form, but when their blue eye glows, they become a bat. They also wear a grey necklace, which tethers them to their crystal, and they cannot take the necklace off. Drixiums will only eat fruit and drink only water and juice from the fruit, however sometimes the less picky ones will drink things such as wine as it is just alcoholic grape juice. Once they reach 13 years of age, they develop their wings and can fly with them. These can be hidden using the necklace, however, their bat ears are noticeable since they are born with them and cannot be hidden with the necklace. They are known to be agile, stealthy, smart and quick on their feet. Also, just like bats, they can see in the dark well. No matter how terrible an order from their master is, they will complete it and they will not rest until they do. Unless told otherwise by their master, they will only obey orders from the person who released them from their imprisonment in their gem. The gem looks like an Alexandrite, and changes colour in darkness and light as does an Alexandrite, but you can see what seems to be the shadow of a bat within the gem at all times. Strengths & Weaknesses They are strong against: - Fire - Vampires - Some spells (Such as levitating spells) They are weak to: - Dimetria - Poison - Some spells (such as gravity spells as it makes them unable to fly) - Loud noises (Due to their sensitive bat ears)Category:Player-written lore Category:Custom Races